Address signs for houses and other buildings conventionally take the form of a set of individual numbers which are formed of metal or plastic and are mounted upon a suitable mounting surface. Such address signs are typically illuminated by the ambient light or sometimes by a special front lighting arrangement to improve the readability. The conventional address sign does have the advantage of being inexpensive and of being easy to install; however, it falls far short of the desired degree of readability. In particular, the conventional address sign does not provide the desired readability from a distance so that it is useful for persons seeking the address from their car.